Taeko Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo heads to Japan on a rescue mission to stop two boys from tearing a family apart." shakes Cho's crib cries Announcer: "Meet the Taeko Family." Satoshi: "No, Kai! You're gonna hurt baby Cho if you keep doing it." Kai: "I was just rocking her crib so she can enjoy it!" Satoko: "No, it will upset Cho. Now tell her you're sorry." Kai: "I'm sorry Cho." Satoko: "You nearly got on the Naughty Square but you said sorry." Annoncer: "But one is the most badly behaved boy from Asia that Jo has ever come across..." screams Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Tokyo in Japan ready to help another family in crisis. Let's take a look and see who we got." Satoshi: "Konnichiwa! We're the Taeko family! I'm Satoshi!" Satoko: "And I'm Satoko we have Juu (10) children." Satoshi: "Toshio is Juunana (17), Yoshi is Juuni (12), Fraternal twins Aki and Akio are Juu (10), Shika is Nana and a half (7 1/2), Nobuko is roku (6), Triplets Arata, Kai, and Takashi are yon (4), and Cho who just turned Ni Hi (2 days)." Satoko: "Kai menaces his newborn sister and hits me, Satoshi but doesn't do any other inappropriate things." (in reel) hits Satoshi Satoshi (in reel): "No don't do that to daddy." Kai (in reel): "Sorry." Satoko: "But Takashi is the worst behaved." (in reel) hits Yoshi (in reel) screams Takashi (in reel): "(Bleep)!" Satoko: "I work as a waitress at a local sushi restaurant while my husband works as a business communications manager." Satoshi: "Toshio looks after things in the house." Toshio: "I get used to this since i already graduated high school roku (six) months ago." Arata and Kai: "Takashi not being good he won't share his toys with us." Satoshi: "Arata is the only well-behaved triplet, he is very nice-mannered he and the twins, Yoshi, Toshio, Nobuko, and Shika feel left out because of Kai and Takashi's behaviors but Kai is mostly well-behaved." Yoshi: "Takashi also breaks my stuff." Jo: "Poor children." Satoshi: "My wife loses track of our newborn daughter Cho." Satoko: "I gave birth to Cho ni hi (2 days) ago." Satoshi: "Supernanny we need you now!" Introduction Jo: "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Jo." Satoko: "Konnichiwa i'm Satoko, Arata, Kai, and Takashi can you please greet your new visitor?" triplets come out dressed in kimonos Arata and Kai: "Yokoso to our house we are honoured to meet you Jo-san we are Yon (4) years old." and Kai bow Takashi: "KONNICHIWA THERE YOU STUPID (bleep) YOU (bleep)!" flips Jo off Jo: "Those aren't nice words to say!" Arata: "Mōshiwakearimasen Jo-san about Takashi he do this stuff everytime!" Satoko: "Aki and Akio are at school at the moment, Toshio is in his room." Nobuko: "Konnichiwa there nice to meet you Jo-san." comes down stairs Toshio: "Konnichiwa there i'm Toshio i'm Juunana (17) years old i'll be Juuhachi (18) in a year." Jo: "Who's the little one your holding?" Toshio: "This is Cho she is NiHi (2 days) old." Jo: "Konnichiwa sweetie!" Satoko: "Also Shika is in the living room she cannot wait for her Dai Hachi (8th) birthday Jo: "Okay that's nice." Shika: "Hi." Satoko: "I have enough yen (Money) to buy 10 presents including a suprise." Family Issues Takashi: "HEY YOSHI! CAN MARIO RIDE YOU?" Yoshi: "Takashi makes fun of me because of my name, which is a name of a Super Mario character, I like Super Mario but Takashi makes fun of me." pokes Toshio in the stomach while Toshio clutches his stomach in mirth Takashi: "YOU ARE A SKINNY JUUNANA (17)-YEAR OLD, SKINNY!, SKINNY!, SKINNY!, SKINNY! AND YOU EAT TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE!" pokes the 17-year old's abdomen Toshio: "Takashi makes fun of me because i'm ''anorexic, and myself '''liking chocolate. I got anorexia because Takashi locked me the bathroom when i needed the toilet for about 5 days without food or water." pokes Arata in the stomach with a stick Takashi: "APPLE!" Arata: "Takashi makes fun of me for having an apple-shaped birthmark on my stomach." Takashi: "KAI HAS AUTISM AND PEES HIMSELF!" Kai: "Takashi makes fun of me for having autism, and i DO NOT pee myself." Takashi: "Nobuko is a yon (Four)-eyes, Yon (Four)-eyes!" Nobuko: "Takashi makes fun of me for wearing glasses." Takashi: "AKIO SHOULD BE CALLED TANNY BOY!" Akio: "Takashi makes fun of me for having tanned skin." Takashi: "Hello Kitty! Really? THAT IS SO BABYISH!" Aki: "Takashi makes fun of me for loving Hello Kitty." Takashi: "NO ONE WANTS TO BE SHIKA'S FRIEND BECAUSE SHE HAS ASPERGER'S SYNDROME!" Shika: "Takashi makes fun of me for having Asperger's Syndrome and I do have friends." Parent Meeting Reward Charts House Rules The Naughty Square Technique Jo: "It wasn't long until Takashi started to drown Toshio." is getting drowned in the bathtub with his head dunked in it Toshio: 隆 (long bleep) 何! (Translation: TAKASHI WHAT THE ****!) Takashi: "死ぬ！" (Translation: DIE!) drowns Toshio but Toshio survives Toshio: "神は誰かが私を助けよう！" (Translation: OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!) Jo: "Oh, my word. What is Takashi trying to do to you?" Toshio: "私を溺死" (Translation: Drowning me) Jo: "Takashi, you do not do that. That is unacceptable. He could drown." and Satoko enter the room whilst Satoko is carrying Cho seeing their Juunana year old (17-year old) son get drowned Satoko: "NO! you do not do that to Toshio!" is sent to the Naughty Square in the living room Shika's Dai Hachi Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Shika's birthday she was having a Japanese-dance party and a Pokemon-themed party." and all her friends are dressed in kimonos Jo: "Happy birthday, Shika!" Satoshi: "Shika has friends coming to her party." Shika: "I can't wait 'til Yuki, Shizuka, Anzu, Ami, Keiko, Rin, Sakura and Hana show up! I'm so excited!" and Sakoto set up the Paper lanterns Jo: "Arata offered to help with the party because he is the only well-behaved triplet." Arata: "Shika, can I help please?" Shika: "Of course you can." Arata: "Thanks!" Jo: "So, what are you doing for your birthday, Shika?" Shika: "Me and my friends from Kimono dance class are going to have a Nihongo dance-party." Jo: "Sounds lovely, Shika. What food shall you have for the party?" Shika: "Let's see, there's a big sushi bar..." Satoshi: "Shika do you want to open your presents?" Shika: "Okay, dad!" opens her first present revealing a set of Eeveelution Pokedolls Shika: "Thanks, dad!" Satoshi: "Check deeper there is a big suprise." deeps inside the present to notice an Eevee Pokedoll Shika: "Thanks!" opens her second present revealing a Pikachu plush Shika: "Dad, thanks so much!" opens her third present revealing a Puffy CD Shika: "Ah yes, Puffy!" opens her fourth present revealing the complete season of Pokemon diamond and pearl Shika: "I love you, Dad!" opens her fifth present revealing a Mew plush doll Shika: "I love you, Dad and Mom!" opens her sixth present revealing Pokemon black and white Shika: "Pocket Monsters Black and White!" opens her seventh present revealing a Pokemon themed Nintendo 3DS Shika: "Yay, something to play the games on!" opens her eighth present to revealing a Plusle and Minun doll Shika: "Two words. Thank you!" opens her final present revealing a Piplup Plush doll Shika: "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jo: "Later on, Shika's friends arrived at the party." Shika: "HI GUYS!" Shika's Friends: "HI Shika!" Onward Jo: "It wasn't long until Takashi stole Shika's new Espeon and Flareon pokedoll." draws Satoko and Arata being killed by a steamroller and profane language writing 田舎くさい人 (Dork) then a line pointing to Arata and 愚かな頭 (Stupid-head) then a line pointing to Satoko with crayons while Kai is reading a book about Japanese Mythology as if nothing happened and Arata is playing with Cho, Yoshi is doing his homework while Toshio is messing around with the twins Shika: "Can I have my Booster (Flareon) and Eifie (Espeon) pokedoll back please?" beheads Shika's Espeon and Flareon pokedoll Takashi: "There's your dumb dolls back!" Shika: "MO-OOM!" starts to cry Satoko: "What's wrong, dear?" Shika: "Takashi killed my Eifie (Espeon) and Booster (Flareon) pokedoll!" Satoko: "Why did you do that? that was so mean of you!" Takashi: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THE (bleep)ING GOOD TRIPLET THAT IS A DORK!, HORROR MOVIE JUUNANA (17)-YEAR OLD FAN!, JUU (10)-YEAR OLD TWIN (bleep)ERS ONE THAT LOVES HELLO KITTY AND THE OTHER THAT LOVES RINGU! (The Ring), NANA (7)-YEAR OLD POCKET MONSTERS (Pokemon) LOVER!, SHY ROKU (6)-YEAR OLD CRYBABY!, THAT ANNOYING JUUNI (12)-YEAR OLD BOY THAT WATCHES THE JU-ON (The Grudge) ALOT!, AND THAT STUPID NI HI OLD (2-DAY) NEWBORN!, OUT OF ME AND KAI!" Satoko: "Because they are nice, well-mannered children unlike you but Kai behaves more than you." sees the bad words and Arata and herself getting killed by a steamroller and the rude words pointing to them in the drawing Satoko: "You just earned a trip to the Naughty Square mister! Shika: crying "TAKASHI WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Takashi: Scoffs "They are stupid dolls!" Toshio: "Give them to me please Shika i'm a toy doctor, trust me i can save Eifie (Espeon) and Booster (Flareon)." Shika: Shivering "Okay." gives the beheaded Espeon and Flareon pokedoll to Toshio and he brings it into his bedroom Satoko: "Your Veemon doll is in Omocha no keimusho (Toy Jail)." Takashi: Screeches "I WANT MY VVVVVVEEEEMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOONNN!" consficates Takshi's Veemon plush doll and puts it in the toy-time out box." Satoko: "You do not destroy your siblings property!" Takashi: "SHE WOULDN'T SHARE HER STUPID EIEVUI (Eevee) PLUSH WITH ME!" Satoko: "WELL, IT IS HER DOLLS, YOU DID NOT HAVE TO BEHEAD HER EIFIE (Espeon) AND BOOSTER (Flareon) POKEDOLLS YOU COULD OF ASKED!" Takashi: "I DON'T (bleep)ING CARE, SHE IGNORED ME AND LET KAI PLAY WITH HER!" Satoko: "I KNOW KAI HITS CHO, ME AND SATOSHI BECAUSE YOU TAUGHT HIM TO DO IT AND GET HIM INTO TROUBLE!" Satoko: "Stay there for 4 minutes." DVD Meeting Reinforcements Sayonara, Jo-San Family Update [The family is visiting Tokyo Disneyland Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties